Kuroko In Wonderland
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: Kuroko got hit in the head with a basketball and passed out! He has a dream about a place called... Wonderland? Join Kuroko as he tries to find a way back home! Crakish? OCC? Crossdressing?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor do I own Alice in Wonderland. I wonder if something like this was already created. If so, I am sooooo sorry and I don't worry I have not copied your work.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

WE ARE ALL MAD HERE MY DEARS!

"Kuroko! Watch out!" Kagami yelled as the ball zoomed into Kuroko's face. "Oomph!" Kuroko fell to the floor. "Look what you did Bakagami! Kuroko just passed out from that!" Riko yelled. She was right. They all gathered around Kuroko to see the blood pouring out of his nose. The poor boy was drowning in his own blood. "What are we gonna tell the Generation of Miracles?!" Hyuga screamed. Oh no… They were gonna be skinned alive…

~In Kuroko's Dream~

Kuroko woke up in a pretty light blue dress that matched his hair color. 'What the heck am I wearing?' Suddenly a wild Midorima appeared with Takao. "What are you doing here Midorima-kun?" Asked Kuroko. Midorima dressed as a bunny turned around. "I don't know- I mean… What are you doing here Alice? You're gonna be late for the Red Queen's meeting! Luckily Oha-Asa told me to carry around a clock so I wouldn't be… LATE! TAKAO WE'RE LATE GET THE RICKSHAW READY!" "But Shin-chan~ You said we would be having an adventure today!" "Get it now or I'll go nanadyo on you…" "Fine~ Shin-chan is so rude…" He got up and drove away with Midorima. "What! Midorima-kun!" Kuroko chased after the bunny and… human. Damn his dress… And was that a hole? "AHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who Followed, added this to their Favorites, or/and reviewed!

Didyousaypineapple, Guest, MonochromeAlice, Seithr-Kairy, nhimcon, Eovin, Another observer of the world! Thank you minna-san!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Kuroko No basket. Thank you for reading minna-san!

Chapter one: Alice? As in Alice in Wonderland?

He was falling….

Down….

Down….

Was this Déjà-vu?

Down…

Ah yes!

Down…

This was "Alice in Wonderland"!

_THUMP!_

He was finally at the bottom of the hole. "Shin-chan~" "Don't call me that, nanadyo." "Which door Shin-chan~" "The one in front of you...baka." The cart somehow shrunk and went through the door. Yup, this was Wonderland all right…

~Real Life~

"AHH! KUROKOCCHI IS DYING!" Yup, we all know that annoy- excuse me, very loud Kise Ryouta. Part time model and basketball player. "Calm yourself!" "NO! Kurokocchi is dying without me!" "Without you? Isn't that good?" "No way! I must kill myself to be with Kurokocchi!" He took out a rope 'How'd he get that?!' and tied it around his…neck?! "Good bye wor- OOMPH!" Riko had knocked out Kise with her famous "COACH PUNCH!"

~Kuroko's Dreamland~

The door wouldn't open. Dammit. But then he saw a table in the corner of his eye. Was that…ramen? He eyed it, there was a not that said "Eat me." Ah, what the hell. He took a bite. What? He was hungry… He suddenly started shrink… Until he was much, much smaller. 'The hell?! They said that I couldn't get any smaller than I was before at the doctors. LIES!' He was now as small as the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Wait… was that… A VINILLA MILKSHAKE?! He ran faster than ever before to the milkshake. He drank it faster than any other milkshake he had ever drunk. He started to grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger until he was as tall as the room itself. 'Ha! Now I'm taller than Murasakibara-Kun! Take that FOOLS!' He started laughing like Lelouch Vi Britannia from Code Geass (All rights to the owner of Code Geass and props to any of those who know him.) And the door somehow opened.

~ Real life~

"That brat didn't respect his seniors!" Hyuga spat. Oh no… he was in his "Clutch Mode." _Poof! _"Uh… why does Kuroko have a vanilla milkshake with him?" Kiyoshi asked. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

~ Kuroko's dream world~

Kuroko appeared in a forest. There he spotted… Kagami and Aomine? Great. Two basketball idiots. No well in Hell would they help him get to the castle. "No way! Jordan's are way better!" "DC's are way awesomer!" "That's not even a word!" "Yeah it is!" Remembering there "Alice in Wonderland" names he called out to them. "Um… Tweedle Dee? Tweedle Dum?" "HOLY SHIT A GHOST!" "OH SHIT A PHANTOM!" "IT'S A GHOST DUM! (Kagami)" "NO WAY IT'S A PHANTOM DEE! (Aomine)" "BAKAGAMI!" "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY OUR CHARACTER NAMES AHOMINE!" Kuroko left. His lights were idiots. He was a shadow, not a phantom or ghost. Plus, Nike's are the shit.

~Real Life~

"Oi Tetsu! Wake up! Why are you bleeding?" "Oh Tetsu-kun! Don't worry! Momoi-san is here!" Momoi yelled as she was giving Kuroko a death hug. "Let's just say, it was not my fault." Kagami said proudly. "Knowing you, it probably was you!" "Ahomine!" "Bakagami!" Everyone sweat dropped.

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I know it's kindda short... It looked a bit bigger in my notebook...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Kuroko No Basket. Thank you for reading part 3 out of 4 of Kuroko in Wonderland!

Chapter 2: Enter! Author!

Alice Kuroko went deeper into the woods…and was that…smoke? "Why is there *cough cough* so much smoke?!" Kuroko managed to wheeze out. "Why the hell am I the worm?!" Momoi the CATERPILLAR yelled at the author as Kuroko arrived next to the caterpillar. "I couldn't find another part for you to play so you became this. Plus, it is not a worm but a caterpillar." The author responded via Kuroko. "You only used Kuroko's voice so I wouldn't get that mad at you!" Please, let us get back to the story Momoi. "Momoi-san, do you know the way to the castle?" Kuroko asked. "Of course Tetsu-kun!" Then she started talking about how FREAKING KAWAII he was in his dress. Forget this… when was he ever going to find a useful pawn- I mean help. So he left the unstable "Talking to herself" caterpillar.

~Real life~

Midorima and his slave/BFFL arrived at Seirin and saw, a lot of things they couldn't understand. Kise was on the ground with a lump on his head, Momoi was hugging Kuroko so tightly he could see his face getting blue, Aomine and Kagami fighting with each other, and the rest of Seirin? Wait… are they doing a sacrifice circle around Kise. Midorima and Takao decided to join them. Oha Asa did say to join whatever weird thing you see today.

~Kuroko's Dreamland~

Kuroko arrived at the… tree of decisions. March hair or Mad Hatter? "So which way do I go Kise-kun?" Kise appeared next to Kuroko. "I am Cheshire Cat! You can't see me!" he said while doing some erotic dance in front of Kuroko. "I can see you dancing Kise-kun." Kuroko said in a dead tone way. "Kurokocchi is no fun! Shouldn't you have been the cat?!" "Don't be silly. I am the main character so I should be Alice. Plus the author is too lazy to write a rewrite of you as Alice." The author nodded. "So which way are you going Kurokocchi?" The bright, sunny, pleasant March Hare way or the dark, creepy, saddening way to Mad Hatter. "My answer is as bright as the path I am heading in Kise-kun. You go on ahead." "Ok Kurokocchi!" Kise ran up ahead in the direction of March Hare. "To hell with you Kise-kun. I would rather kill myself than travel with you…" Kuroko said as he took out night vision goggles (where did you get that?!) and walked the sad lonely path of the Mad Hatter.

~ Real Life~

Murasakibara came over to Seirin. No one was picking up their phones! HE NEEDED SNACK SUGGESTIONS ASAP. He went to the gym and saw… everybody doing a sacrifice dance… Around Kise-chin… Except Kuroko who was on the ground, passed out, with night vision goggles on... What? He joined them not knowing what else to do.

~Kuroko's Dreamland~

He arrived at the… tea party? Murasakibara was drinking tea with a HUGE hat on. "Kuro-chin~ Come join me~" "That sounds wrong Murasakibara-kun." He was munching on some snacks and drinking way too much added sugar tea. Kuroko walked over and sat himself across from Murasakibara. All of a sudden the tea cups and Tea pots came to life! The candle too came to life and started singing. "Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our- (I do not own this song. All rights to Disney)" "NO NO NO!" The author yelled out. Everyone looked at her. "CUT!" "Ah yes, author-san is right. That song is from "Beauty and the Beast, (I do not own that either) not Alice in Wonderland."

~CUT~

"Who'd you get your hands on the script of my next fan fiction? (Shameless self promoting at its finest) It didn't even write it yet!" "Gomen author-san" The tea pots and cups walked back behind the scenes. "BACK TO THE STORY!"

~Back in action~

Kuroko sat across Murasakibara and started sipping some tea. It was way too sweet. "Kuro-chin looks nice in a dress~" Kuroko gave him a glare. Damn cross dressing… "I like your hat Murasakibara-kun. It's very "you"." They continued in silence. "Are you going to the meeting Kuro-chin?" There was silence. "I was, but no one I asked gave me the way there." "You can borrow my map Kuro-chin." Wait… Did…He… no… MAP?! "Wait... you have a map?" "Yes Kuro-chin~ I have a map~" "I can use it?" "Sure~" Murasakibara gave him the map and went to the castle. "Murasakibara-kun… The castle is the other way…" "Oh…"

~ Real Life~

No one was picking up their phone… He felt forever alone… NO! Akashi had checked every school the GoM's went to. They were all missing as well as Midorima's boyfriend Takao. Nothing escapes him! HAHAHAHA! He opened Seirin's gym's doors. There he saw everyone dancing around Ryouta in a weird way and Tetsuya passed out cold on the hardwood floor. HIS POOR TETSUYA. "STOP!" Akashi's voice stopped even time. "Why didn't you pick up your phones and what are you doing?" Silence… "We wanted to sacrifice Kise-chin in order to bring back Kuro-chin… Kaga-chin knocked him out if you wanted to know." …. Akashi looked at Kagami and threw his scissors at him. It cut a small line on Kagami's cheek and he passed out because he was afraid of what Akashi was gonna do to him. "In that case, I'll join you. I was mad because you're all doing it wrong. There is a chant you must do and you must draw a pentagram on the floor with blood." Akashi used him foot to draw a star on the ground with Kagami's blood and placed Ryouta in the center. They started to dance around Ryouta and chant something in Latin as well. Generation of Miracles? More like Generation of Locos…

* * *

OMAKE

Bella was walking to the dining room. Beast has asked her to meet him there so they could talk. She peered into the room to see… a total mess. There was way too much cake, sugar, and tea. Beast was wearing an oversized, even for him hat. The tea cups and pots were spinning around like crazy while all her Disney Princess friends were singing with a bunch of Alice in wonderland characters… It went a little something like this…

MARCH HARE:

A very merry unbirthday to me

MAD HATTER:

To who?

MARCH HARE:

To me

MAD HATTER:

Oh you!

MARCH HARE:

A very merry unbirthday to you

MAD HATTER:

Who me?

MARCH HARE:

Yes, you!

MAD HATTER:

Oh, me!

MARCH HARE:

Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea

A very merry unbirthday to you!

MAD HATTER:

Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

MARCH HARE:

Imagine, just one birthday every year

MAD HATTER:

Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

MARCH HARE:

Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

BOTH:

A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

ALICE:

To me?

MAD HATTER:

To you!

BOTH:

A very merry unbirthday

ALICE:

For me?

MARCH HARE:

For you!

MAD HATTER:

Now blow the candle out my dear

And make your wish come true

BOTH:

A merry merry unbirthday to you!*

"CUT CUT!" The author's brother, Hibiki Kuze from Devil Survivor 2*shouted.

Bella sweat dropped. "I don't know why your here but this is not Alice in Wonderland…" "Hibiki's sister kicked us out by using her Geass*… She said something like 'I need the set so I can write my fanfiction!'"

SNEAK PEAK!

"WHY AM I WEARING A- Oh Tetsuya~ You look very pretty in that dress~" The Red Queen smirked.

The * thing means I do not own the thing, so yeah…

REVIEWS MAKE ME STRONGER.


	4. Chapter 3 (Finale)

I am sorry for making you wait so long. I SHOULD DIE RIGHT?! YES! Ok, I seriously have no excuses but the finale taking longer to come into my head. ._.

* * *

Kuroko finally arrived at the palace. Bless his soul. He felt like crying. All those time good and bad. He could of married the map right there. He walked up to the door. Who would be playing the "Red Queen" he wondered. He opened the door to find… the Red Queen. He wanted to burst out laughing but that was so un-Kuroko like. "WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DRESS?! YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOU LIFE! WHO SAID- Oh my… Tetsuya, you look very lovely in that dress." Akashi said seductively. Kuroko blushed. "You look very nice as well Akashi-kun."

"So why did you put me in this dress Author?" Akashi asked while he and Kuroko were walking to the meeting room. "Well you fit this part well, no?" the Author said via Kuroko. Akashi had to agree, he did make a good Red Queen. Once they reached the room, Kuroko found that they were the only ones here. "If this is a meeting Akashi-kun, then why are we the only ones here?" The room was pretty much empty. "Knowing them, Satsuki probably wanted to make a pie to bring, Daiki and Taiga are fighting, Shintarou is with his boyfriend talking about Oha-Asa, Ryouta lost his way, and Atsushi is out buying snacks. But I can always trust you to be here on time so you can spend time with me~" "The way you said that makes me uncomfortable Akashi-kun." "Worry not my dear Tetsuya! I will not let anyone touch you but me!" Kuroko sweatdropped. Akashi was laughing very loudly with his scissors.

Once everyone arrived, the meeting started. "So Akashi, what did you need so urgently that you called us?" Midorima asked. There was silence. "This meeting… is about… TETSUYA! ~" Everyone's heads jerked awake. All stares were directed at Kuroko. "Wut?" Was Kuroko's only response to this newly found info. Akashi threw some pictures of Kuroko on the table. "This meeting is about who gets these ADORABLE TETSUYA pictures from his adventure in Wonderland. The first one was Kuroko trying to hold his dress down while falling. The second one was Kuroko cutely sipping her milkshake. The third one was Kuroko sipping some tea. Everyone blushed (Including Takao) and Kise almost died of a nosebleed. "LET THE BIDDING BEGIN!" Akashi yelled. Kuroko left without a word. Why was he even here? He heard shout from the room. "MY NEW HAT!" "HALF OF MY CARD ARMY!" "MY LUCKY ITEM NANADYO!" "NEW PICTURES OF MY NEW ALBUM!" "DIE KISE!" everyone shouted. "A BASKETBALL!" "A BASKETBALL HOOP!" "HOMEMADE PIE!" "No one wants your pie woman!" "Shut up Dai-chan! That's not true!"

"Do you admit it now Kuroko?" Author said. "Fine… but-…" "Say it Kuroko." "I… have a weird bunch of friends who are all part of my harem." Kuroko facepalmed. Why did he have to make friends with so many weird people who loved him so much? Why was he so fabulous? "Author-san, why did you make this omake an 'Alice in Wonderland' one?" "Well I thought you guys needed one because most other anime who have omakes have one." They heard a loud yell. "YOU BETTER LET ME WIN OR IT'S OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" "OK OK! YOU WIN! YOU WIN AKASHI!" "HA HA! I WIN AND YOU LOST BOW DOWN TO ME!"

He went to the meeting room and sat next to Akashi who was now laughing like a mad man, which he was, because everyone's head was covered in pie. (If you read my other story 'Phantom of the Milkshake' you know that I have a pie fetish.) Kuroko was glad he left. "Tetsuya! There you are! See Tetsuya, I have won you!" Akashi was smiling. Oh god no. "You won my pictures Akashi-kun. Not me." "I WON BOTH. YOU DARE DEFY ME TETSUYA?" Kuroko was dragged to the throne room where everyone from Wonderland was there. "I here declare Kuroko Tetsuya as my wife! There for he shall be the new 'Red Queen' and I shall be 'The Red Emperor'!" A loud roar of approval filled the room. Two of the card knights appeared behind him and put a crown and cape on Kuroko. "Wait what?" "You are now my waifu Tetsuya! Come with me~"

When they arrived at Akashi's room, he mentally facepalmed. It was a shrine… dedicated to Kuroko…oh Kami, why?! Pictures of him, video games of him, and all the official merchandise of him filled the room. "Wut… the heck?" "Do you like it Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, eyes turning red AND gold. "I even have your body pillow!" Kuroko look agape. He was on the pillow, top-less and only had his boxers on. Kuroko did something really out of character. He fainted on the spot.

~Real Life~

"Oi Kuroko! You're awake!" Everyone sprinted over to him, except Kise. "Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kuro-chin/Kuroko!" Group hug! How Kuroko hated them so. "What happened?" "Well, Kagami knocked me out with a basket ball." Everyone glared at Kagami. "So did you dream anything?" Midorima was very fond of dreams. "Um, let's say… We're all mad here my dears…"*

OMAKE!

There was a purple glow and Kise's body was taken away. In his place was a small boy and his butler dressed in black. "Whoa, you short." The smaller boy glared at him. "That would be an insult to my friend Levi** and me." The boy said coldly. The butler spoke. "I am sorry for my bocchan's rudeness. I am Sebastian. This is-…" "I am Ciel Phantomhive, former owner of the Funtom Company. You called us?" "WHOA, YOU'RE DEMONS?!" Midorima asked bewildered. "What is your desire?" "We don't have one…" Kagami said. "…Sebastian, I order you *dramatic eye patch removal* TO KILL THESE FOOLS!"

_"Yes, my lord."***_

_ "Report, Generation of Miracles were found missing along with the current basketball champions Seirin high and Takao, from whatever school he came from. The only survivor is the GoM's Phantom Man Kuroko Tetsuya. "I don't know what happened. I woke up from a nap and saw a lot of blood, that's it." T hoes are the only words he can say currently."_

* * *

I might make a continuation of the omake… If I want to. Okay? Just let me know ._. AND THAT ENDS KUROKO IN WONDERLAND. School starting so I'll take some time off. Kay? Kay.

* Is a quote Cheshire cat said to Alice in "Alice in Wonderland"

** Yes,Corporal Levi from Attack on Titan

*** Yes, Black butler aka Kuroshitsuji crossover hint ._.


End file.
